Wicked
by punkgothicjackal
Summary: Remus has to take care of his neice when Sirius is put in Azkaban and her mother is devestated.
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm going by the estimation that the 5th book is set in 1995. Thanks to Sara for the name, and I obviously own Raesha. My ipod is my friend during these writing missions.

Wicked

Prologue: Christmas Eve, 1980

Remus laughed as he watched James playing on the floor with his six month old son, Harry. Lily could be heard humming carols in the kitchen, and Peter was putting ornaments up on the tree.

"Where's Siri and Rae?" James asked as Harry clapped his hands together and giggled.

"They said they were going Christmas shopping, but that was two hours ago." Remus replied, looking at the clock. It was 10:43 p.m.

"They've been gone an awfully long time." Peter said, looking over at them.

"Who, us?" A winded Sirius laughed, shaking off stray snowflakes as he came in the front door. Raesha, Remus' little sister, followed, carrying a large stack of parcels, which she deposited under the tree, almost knocking Peter off his chair.

"Sorry Wormtail," She grinned, taking off her coat and tossing it onto the couch.

"Where were you two?" James asked curiously, looking up at his best friend. Sirius just grinned.  
"Can't say." He replied, making Remus raise a brow. "Don't give me that look, Moony."

Remus shook his head, then grinned playfully, grabbing Raesha's arm and pulling her down on the couch with him. "You better not have corrupted my poor baby sister," He said jokingly, hugging her tightly and stroking her hair in a possessive way. "You know what'll happen if you do."

"Hey!" Rae protested, laughing as she pulled away from Remus and got back to her feet. "He's not corrupting me." She said, grinning, as she kissed Sirius' cheek. "But if you wanted to," she whispered in his ear. "I wouldn't mind."

Sirius laughed. "I'll make note of that."

James sat up and placed Harry in his lap as Rae skipped into the kitchen to help Lily with the cookies, looking at Sirius interestedly. "So…" He said quietly, not wanting to be overheard by the girls. "You do it yet?"

"No." Sirius replied, sitting next to Remus and running a hand through his hair.

"Are you ever going to do it?" Peter snickered, licking a peppermint stick that hadn't managed to find its way to the tree. In fact, only three of the original twenty had.

"Yes!" Sirius replied defensively. "I just can't find the right moment."

"I just can't get over it." Remus stated thoughtfully. "You and my sister. This'll mean we're family, now."

"Don't remind me," Sirius teased with a laugh.

"Hey!"

Everyone was woken up early Christmas morning by Harry's loud crying, causing the group to slowly congregate into the living room.

"Presents?" Sirius asked brightly, not at all at a loss for missing any sleep. James chuckled as Lily held a squirming Harry, whom after his bottle, was now reaching eagerly for the brightly wrapped objects. "Read his mind, Padfoot."

"Morning." Rae muttered to Remus, curling up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her figure.

Remus smiled in greeting to her as James passed out the pile of presents under the tree. The pile diminished quickly as they went through their own stacks, and it wasn't until Lily noticed a small box hidden in back of the tree that the room became silent.

"What?" Lily frowned, not having been in the inside loop. Rae looked around to each face curiously.

With a sideways glance at Sirius that went unnoticed to anyone but Remus, James reached under the tree and pulled it out, reading the name that was scrawled on the wrapping. "It's for you." He said quietly, tossing it to Raesha. She blinked.

"Me?" She tilted her head to the side as she began to unwrap the parcel. It was a small velvet box, tucked into a slightly larger cardboard box. She looked to Sirius confusedly, due to the fact he was looking a little green, before taking out the second box and flipping up the top. "Sirius…" She breathed, staring at the sparkling diamond ring within.

James and Lily grinned at each other as Sirius got on one knee, looking up into Raesha's eyes. "Rae, you've always been there for me when I needed you, even," he grinned widely "in the middle of the potions final exam, and you've always known just what to say to cheer me up. You're my best friend, the best girl I've ever met, and I truly believe my soul mate. I'm begging you, will you marry me?"

Rae broke into a watery smile. "Yes, of course." She threw her arms around his neck. "But I thought we agreed you wouldn't tell about that potions exam?"

Sirius laughed and James pretended to pout. "And I thought I was your best friend?"

"Well, Prongs, you don't look as good in a skirt as Rae does."

"I thought I did…"

"I don't even want to know." Lily laughed, getting up and going to get Harry a bottle.

"So," Sirius smirked, looking around. "Snowball fight, anyone?"

A/N: It gets darker as the story goes on, and much better. Please review.


	2. Last Days

Wicked

By: PunkGothicJackal

A/N: Sorry about the delay, been in court and getting my car fixed lately, so I haven't really had time to work on this (car accident). Also, you're going to start noticing a lot more music references.

Chapter 1: Last Days

_September 30, 1981_

_9:23 a.m._

Rae sat up and pushed her hair out of her face, smiling as she caught sight of the sleeping form of Sirius Black, so tangled in her bedsheets that it was almost comical. She got gingerly to her feet, leaning over to kiss his cheek and give his arm a gentle pat, heading into the shower in the next room.

Raesha's flat was a small one, supposed to serve as a stock room for the business that was housed below. Rae rented the flat as an apartment for 30 galleons a month from the owner, an old friend of her dad's.

She tossed her tank top into a hamper as she started the shower, followed by her pants and underwear. Suddenly, she frowned. _Late, for the third week in a row, _she thought with a sigh. She had been putting off taking a test for two weeks now. A baby wasn't something she and Sirius needed right now, what with the constant worrying about Lily and James and their own post-wedding stress. They had enough on their plate already.

She took a quick, cold shower (Siri preferred the hot water, but Rae didn't mind), then got out, throwing on a pair of sweatpants and an old shirt of Sirius' promoting co-ed dorms (which had given her a laugh upon first seeing it).

Smiling widely as she saw Sirius still asleep, she went into the kitchen, starting breakfast. Finding only a few eggs and some bread, she sighed. Neither she nor Sirius had jobs outside of the Order right now, and it was putting a staple in functioning from day to day normally. Or, as normal as could be expected with a worldwide war going on outside these walls.

Rae made herself a cup of coffee as she began making Sirius breakfast, absently reminding herself to withdraw some money from Gringotts later to buy something for dinner. When at last the eggs and toast were done, she went back into her bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, gently shaking Sirius awake. "Morning, love." She said quietly, a smile flickering on her tired features.

Sirius blinked groggily, and then returned her smile. "Hey, you." He reached out and stroked her hair, watching her with his dark eyes. "How are you?"

"Tired, but still defying gravity." She laughed, wrapping her arms around him. That had always been her response, ever since they were dating, when asked about her welfare. Sirius made her feel that way, like she could fly without the help of a broom, if she really wanted.

Sirius grinned and kissed her. "I missed you last night, Rae." He said quietly. Rae sighed, reminded that he had been out all night working for the Order.

"I made you breakfast." She said hastily, changing the subject. Sirius smiled, getting up.

"You didn't have to, you know."

"I know." She said, with another hint of a smile. "But I wanted to."

LLLLLLLLL

"Anything interesting in there?" Sirius asked over toast, gesturing to the morning's copy of the Daily Prophet in Rae's hands. She shook her head and sighed.

"Same old, same old." She muttered, trying not to think of how scared the news made her lately. Every time Sirius was on a mission, she constantly feared that she would get news that he was gone, never to come back. She worried so much so that she was temporarily on leave of the Order, and Sirius claimed she spent most of her sleep having nightmares. If she did, she couldn't remember them by morning.

"Rae?" She looked up, meeting Sirius' gaze.

"Yes?"

"I promise you, once again, nothing will happen to me. I couldn't live with myself if I left you that way."

"Well, you wouldn't be living with yourself at all, then, would you?" She asked quietly. Sirius sighed. This war was taking a toll on everyone. It was impossible nowadays to really know anyone, even the person you were the closest to.

"Rae, please."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, staring at the rickety table in front of her, trying to blink back tears. "I shouldn't have said that."

Sirius put his plate in the sink silently, then knelt next to her, taking her chin in his hand and looking into her eyes. "I won't leave you, I promise." She nodded, wrapping her arms around his next and weeping quietly. He sighed and rubbed her back.

"Come on, Rae. If I know you, you didn't sleep much last night."

Rae mumbled incoherently, which made Sirius chuckle. He picked her up and gently put her back in bed, covering her up and kissing her forehead. "Sleep, love."

LLLLLLL

_October 7th, 1981_

_3:01 p.m._

A week later found Raesha staring blankly at a pregnancy test. She couldn't put it off any longer, and when better to do it than when Sirius wasn't home?

She drummed her fingers on the counter, willing herself to look, yet not wanting to. She was torn between eagerness and fear, and finally, she opened one eye. Pink.

What the hell did pink mean?

She nearly dived for the box, making her cat hiss in anger as he was stirred from his perch on the sink, where she had thrown the box earlier in self disgust.

_Shit. _She thought, staring at the box. _Shit shit shit! _There was her explanation in black and white.

What wasn't there was how to tell Sirius.

LLLLLLL

_October 25th, 1981_

_9:47 p.m._

Rae lit the last candle with a smile, looking around at the flat. She had cleaned and scoured every inch that morning, as well as prepared a dinner that had cost them a week's worth of food rationings. But she didn't care. She had finally got up the guts to tell him, and if he didn't like it, he could stick it.

Though she wasn't being quite fair to Sirius. They had always said they wanted children, but neither of them thought it would be best right now, due to the war and the financial situation.

Hearing a noise outside, she stood up, thinking it might be Sirius, but was disappointed when she caught sight of an owl on the windowsill. Frowning, she opened the window and untied the parchment hastily, reading the note in the hand she so loved.

Raesha-

I'm sorry, but I have to miss dinner this evening. Dumbledore has a special assignment for me over the next few days; I'll see you when I get it done.

I'm really sorry; I'll make this up to you.

Love always,

Sirius

Rae sighed and tossed the owl a treat, looking dejected. It wasn't really Siri's fault, but she couldn't help but feel a little upset that she went to all this trouble for nothing. "Better be a damn good assignment." She muttered sadly.

LLLLLLLLL

_November 1st, 1981_

_3:57 a.m._

Rae was jerked out of her fitful slumber as she heard hammering on the door downstairs. Looking at the clock, which showed the illuminated time, she rubbed her eyes. "Who in the bloody hell would be visiting at this hour?" She yawned, pulling a robe over her pajamas (another of Siri's old shirts), and going downstairs. She opened the door a crack, looking at who was knocking.

"Rae!" A scared looking Remus was looking back at her. "Rae, let me in!"

"Remus?" She asked slowly, opening the door. Screw ministry protocol, it was too early in the morning. "What are you doing here?"

"Rae… we can't talk here." He took her by the arm, half dragging her back upstairs.

"Remus, what the hell is going on?" Raesha stared at him as he closed the door and made sure no one was listening.

"You might want to sit down, Rae." He said quietly, watching her with an odd expression. Pity? Fear? She couldn't tell.

"Fine." She snapped, sitting at the table. "Now will you tell me what's going on?"

"Rae…. They're putting Sirius in Azkaban. He betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort and killed Peter."

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review!


End file.
